Wild Side
by Underworld Angel
Summary: She was the ghost that brought out his wild side, together, they sunk into the corrupted work of sex, drugs, & rock n' roll. No one really believed such a goody-goody halfa like him could be so bad, but she did. It was their secret, but not for long. DXE
1. Prologue

**This is my first Danny Phantom fic so please be nice with the reviews. Now for fans out there, just to let you know that I like the DannyXSam, DannyXEmber and DannyXStar pairings. I DO NOT support the DannyXPaulina thing, ick!**

**I was inspired by all the DannyXEmber fics that were on the webs, but I didn't think they really brought the influence that Ember had on Danny if they really went out. I think the fic that capture the effects of Ember with Danny is shadowwriter-x9's fic, Phantom's Secrect Lover. It's one of my top ten favorite Danny Phantom fic, the one that inspired this fic I'm writing, saddly enough, it's on hiatus. Still a good read and I recommend it to anyone who loves the DXE pairing.**

**Warning: Language, violence, sexual references, and drug use. Might change from T to M rating**

**o0o**

**Wild Side**

**o0o**

**Prologue**

**o0o**

She was the ghost that brought out his wild side.

The only person, dead or alive, that could make him do things he never image he could do. She made him feel so bad, so wicked, so incredible vile and destructive, but not so much to make him evil. No, she wasn't evil either, just a rocker with a uncontrollable quench for the dirty, gritty side of life. Sex, drugs, rock n' rock, metal bands, street fights, midnight raves, all the stuff that happens in the darkness parts of the night, in the places were grown men fear to venture in. No, they weren't evil.

They were corrupted.

Don't mistake corruption for evil, 'cause they weren't evil. Evil were the more powerful ghosts in the Ghost Zone, locked away in the Coffin of Forever Sleep or in a Fenton Thermos inside Clockwork's lair; they were the former dictators of the world that killed thousands upon thousand of Jews, bombed innocent cities and brainwashed their own homeland's citizens into hating other countries then ran like cowards when the heat was up. That was evil, and they weren't evil.

Corruption meant tainted. Many people are corrupted, it was no secret; they were good people but they secretly did bad things, why? It was pleasure for themselves, a rush. These sins made one feel incredible, powerful, unstoppable. You could be like Superman for that moment and you'd never want to leave it. A means of escaping reality and entering in your own fantasy, no one cares what happens outside of their own worlds, they only focus on their own sick form of happiness and pleasure.

Niccolo Machiavelli once said "Corruption continues with us beyond the grave," and he's never been more right about that. Death didn't stop them, didn't stop her, she lived and died for corruption. She drowned herself in pleasure, soaked in her Wonderland of sex, drugs and screaming fan, all cheering for her, wanting her. A queen in all her hype then burned down at the peak of her rule. Death by pleasure, such a sweet way to die.

Corruption didn't necessarily mean political corruption like bribery, theif and fraud, even if they did do things like that, no, corruption for them fell much, much deeper. Corruption is snorting up cocaine or shooting up heroin; corruption is screwing around with an undead girl in the back of an alley, not giving a shit if people saw; corruption is fighting dirty, killing the other without a second thought. This was their form of corruption and it was no less vile and just as deadly.

No one would ever believe it, the hero of a small town could ever fall to such corruption. Ghosts like him shouldn't associate with ghosts like her, nor should they have ever been attractive to one another. 'Opposites attract' the old common saying, a perfect fit for them. Two side of different worlds colliding with one another, an unliking love attraction, so different yet so perfect at the same time.

Humans, they could never understand their feelings for each other; people would try to rip them apart, seperate them for good. A blue-haired, hot-tempered Juliet with her half ghost, goody-goody Romeo, no one would understand them. So they became a secret. No one would know about them, save for a time-controlling ghost, who accepted their relationship, and his one-eyed employers, who practically loathed the very thought of them together, and a few of her friends.

Other then them, in the eyes of the public, they were enemies, an act of hatred was played out for the media and for his friends and family. The battles, the insults, the scars, they faked it all, a mask really. All of it, an act while their true feelings came out at night, in the darkest corners, inside the night clubs, under the bed covers. No one would ever find out about them.

They were a well kept secret.

For now...

o0o

4:27am glared out in neon red from the alarm clock's screen, along with a rather annoying buzzing noise that echoed throughout the hotel room. A tan hand emerged from under a large lump in the bed sheets and proceed to beat the crap out of the device until it was nothing more than a banged up piece of metal, the irritating buzzing finally silenced. Moaning replaced the buzzing noise and movement came from under the crumpled heap of thick, gold-colored sheets..

Suddenly, a teenage boy's head popped out from the tangled mess and groaned in annoyance; he had messy black hair, eyes a lovely shade of Carolina blue and tan skin that was coated in a thin layer of sweat. The boy stretched his nude body, several cracks sounds were heard as his bone snaped back into place, and he slide himself out of the cocoon that were their bedsheet. The curtains were closed, refusing the allow any street lights, or moonlight for that matter, into the room, thus making the room pitched black. However, this was not a problem for the boy, whom simple created a small, glowing ball of ectoplasm in his hand, illuminating the room in a soft green glow. The boy quickly located his discared boxer at the foot of the bed, slipped them on and proceed to locate the rest of his clothing.

He couldn't take a bath, not right now anyway. It would take too long and if his parents got into his room before he did, there would be no doubt he would be ground 'till his 18th birthday. Pressing his arm to his nose, he quickly pulled away in digust, the strong odor of Bacardi 151 on him. That would be the last time he did a drinking contest with Johnny 13 and his gang. Even if it was for $850. Not only did he reek, but now his head was pounding like he had been wacked in the head with a slegdehammer. Lucky for him, his halfa status minimize the hangover he was currently suffering, though the buzz was still present in his head.

Behind him, the lump of the sheets started moving again, revealing a blue-haired rocker, peeking out from under the covers. The ghostly siren yawned and slowly propped herself up, letting the sheets dropped from her upper torso, exposing her well-developed breast and toned stomach, a silver belly button ring glisten in the her ghostly, blue glow. In addition to her newly pierced jewlery, a three black star tattoos were painted on her hip trailing down to her thigh.

"Leaving so soon, Babypop," asked the rocker.

"Love to stay with you, Em," replied the black-haired boy, tied the laces on his boots, "But it's a school night and my parents would tied me up to the bed with the Fenton Ghost Fisher if they figure out I've been sneaking out of my room every night."

"Sounds kinky," she giggled, "Maybe I'll use that next time we get together, eh Danny-boy?"

"Cute, Ember. Very, very cute."

Ember Mclain, crawled out from under the covers and stretch her body as well. The blue haired siren jumped off the bed before sashaying in front of her lover, whom was still trying to locate his shirt. Placing her a perfectly manicured finger under his chin, Ember gentle lifted his head so that his eyes were not on the floor, but on her perfectly slim, hourglass body, still bare and slicked with sweat from their activites hours before.

The young halfa smiled and wrapped his arm around her tiny waist, burying his face in her stomach, kissing and sucking on her skins. Giggles and moans escaped her lilac colored lips, letting her fingers get tangled in his black locks, gentle yanking on them, causing him to bite her smooth skin. She didn't mind, just another hickey to add to her collection. His fingers wandered down her back, groped her ass and trailed down her long legs.

"Stay..." she gasped, "Stay here with me. Please...don't leave."

"I want too," replied Danny, removing his lips from her skin, "But I can't. We have to be a secret."

The ghost siren groaned in annoyance as the wonderful sensation left her body; sometimes, she wished Danny would let her trash that God forsaken school, just so they could be together longer then having him worry about homework or test. Not only that, but she was sick and tired of him being surrounded by all though pretty, bitchy girls. Oh, sure, Danny was over Paulina, Valeria and pretty much every girl in school, realizing that they were either a) crazy, b) shallow, or c) uninteresting, much to Sam's and Ember's joy, but that didn't stop the rocker from being pissed off if one of them got too friendly or flirty with him.

Especially the goth chick.

Ember knew for a fact that the Gloomy Chick haa a thing for her Danny, the only problem was that she was too scared to tell him. But now it was too late, Danny was her's and she'd be damn if she was going to let some goth girl steal him away from her. No, Ember wasn't about to let the best that has ever happened in her life get away from her. No. Way. In. Hell.

Danny stood up and kissed Ember on her lips, soft at first, then rough and hungrily the next. Ember threw her arms around his head, pushing their bodies closer together, deepening the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance, a constant battle that always ended in a tie or sex. Screw that she was a ghost, he was a ghost, too...well, half ghost anyway. Nights when they were together, sparks few, some blood spilled and their soul, as well, as bodies, were connected.

The raven-haired boy broke the kiss, a thin strand of saliva still stuck to the bottom of their lips. Ember glanced down at Danny well-developed bod; ghost hunting sure did wonder for the kid's body, no long did he possess that scrawny body he had during freshman year. Oh, no, he had a rip six-pack that made Ember, and practically any female that saw him without his shirt, drool. Though he was still a bit on the thin side, it didn't matter to her, she never cared for the overly bulk, football-type of guys that thought huge muscles and small brains were a good thing, like that blonde fanboy of her's at his school. What's his name? Dash?

But with the superhero job, came the scars. They literally covered his body, some heal completely, leaving only a thin sliver strip as a reminder of the battle, others were still fresh, raw and red and ready to bleed at any moment. Bruises, both black and blue, also came with the scars, however, these bruises weren't from battling ghost. Actually, they came from beating the crap out of the group of drunken dolts that tried to hit on the ghost siren last night. Ember felt quite proud, she never had a guy stand up for her like that. And hey, the scars were pretty sexy.

She was completely glad she dumped Skulker's sorry robotic ass for Danny.

"Remember, Babypop," spoke Ember in a her sultry, song-like voice, picking up her the tiny black dress she wore just hours before, then tossed it on the bed, "Next week, you've got a free day from school on Friday. Meaning your taking me to the Nine Inch Nails concert in New York City."

"Yeah, Em, I remember," chuckled Danny, finding his shirt toss over a chair, "I actually saved up some money and was able to buy those motorcycles that Johnny kept telling me I should get. I also had install some of my parents' technology so it can hover, go over 200 mph, mimic my ghost power, contain weapons, the work. So you don't have to worry about transporting us there or taking the Specter Speeder."

"Good, that hunk-of-junk, pile of crap ship is stupid and there was no way I'm going to ride that thing to a Nine Inch Nails concert," commented Ember.

Danny laughed and slipped on his shirt. He walked over to the dresser and picked up his wallet, fake ID and the Fenton Thermos he had taken with him. Ember spreaded open the curtains and opened the window, allow a slightly frigid gust of wind, one that should couldn't feel due to her dead status, into the room. The wind slighly extinguished her hair, which was released from its usually ponytail and fell at her shoulders, the flames licking her bare skin. Still, there was no pain, just numbness.

Two rings of light appeared in the center of Danny's body, one traveled up his torso, changing his shirt into the upper part of a black and white jumpsuit, his onxy hair turned snow white and his once blue eyes became a radiocative green. The other ring traveled down his lower body, changing his ripped jeans and black combat boots into the second half of the jumpsuit with white boots to match. Danny Fenton has transformed into his ghostly alter ego, Danny Phantom.

"Catch ya' later, Ember," said Danny, flying out of the window, but not before giving Ember a goodbye kiss.

"You'd better call me, Dipstick," she hissed.

"Don't I always?"

The rocker smirked and watched her lover fly away until finally disappearing into the blacken abyss that was the nightsky. She stood there, motionless, the moonlight shone down on her nude body like the world's largest spot light. Her smirk turned into a smile and she wrapped arms around her upper torso; she wasn't cold or numb, on the contrary, she was warm.

Despite the fact that she was dead, Danny had somehow made her feel the warm heat of human flesh. Perhaps it was the face that he was still human and his halfa status transfered some of his body heat onto her, or maybe it happen to ghosts when they were trapped in hot passionate love-making. She didn't care, she was just happy to feel warmth again, something she haven't felt since her death.

"_To you, I did surrender_," sang Ember, "_Two weeks, you actually called_."

o0o

Danny phased through his bedroom wall and transformed back into human self. He quickly stripped off him clothing and changed back into his pajamas then slipped under the covers. His alarm clock read 5:13am, normal he wouldn't get up until 7:30am for school, but since he still have some...foregin order and dried substance stuck to his body, he'll have to wake up a bit earlier to take a shower.

He shoved his dirty night clothes under the bed, still reeking of alcohol and sex. Hopefully, he could get them into the washing machine before his parents, or worse, his noisy sister notice it. The last thing he wanted to explain why his clothing smelled of booze, sex and why their were traces of ectoplasm mixed in. Note to self: tell Ember to go easy on the clawing while in bed, or at least cut her nails.

Ember. The name put a smile on his face and put his mind in a haze. His former enemy turned lover had pushed him into a world he'd never though he would get mixed up in. Danny Phantom was suppose to be the good guy, the hero, a role model for kids and teens everywhere, he wasn't suppose to get mixed up in the underground world of sex, drugs and rock n' roll. Ember's world.

"Don't worry about it Babypop," she told him, it was the night she took him to an underground rave, "Danny Phantom can keep all that superhero status to himself, but that doesn't mean that Danny _Fenton_ can't have a little fun here and there."

He gave into her right then and there; Danny Fenton fell into Ember's nitty-gritty world, like a moth to a flame. For the past two months, his life became extremely hectic, not only did he have to balance out school, homework and ghost fighting, but he also had to make time for Ember. Luckly for him, Ember had convinced some of her friends to lay off on the ghost attack, firends like Kitty and her boyfriend, Johnny, who normal caused ghostly destruction in Amity Park on a daily basis.

Danny now had three lives to live: Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, and, now, Ember Mclain's boyfriend, Dan.

The stress from keeping all these multiple identities and secrets from his friends and family place a heavy toll on him. Sometimes he felt like he was going to break, as if the simpliest push would cause him to lose it. However, Ember, strangely enough, kept him grounded; she was his rock at times he needed her to be the mature one, yet he could always count on her to be the sly vixen of punk she was born to be.

He could tell no one of Ember, absolutely no one. The only one who knew about the relationship so far was Clockwork and the Observants, and they never interfered unless it was some deadly, future altering task, and then their was Kitty, her boyfriend Johnny, and his gang. Kitty is Ember's best friend and she could help Johnny and his group keep their mouth shut, and Johnny was just happy that Danny would finally loosen up and have some fun.

All and all, his secret was well kepted for the past three, nearly four, months and hopefully, for the rest of his life. At least until he could figure out a way to tell his friends and family about the relationship. Maybe, just maybe, they would understand and accept Ember and him being together and they would be happy for him.

...

Yeah, that wasn't going to happen very soon.

Danny sighed and stared at the ceiling, "When did my life get even _more_ complicated?"

o0o

**Kinda short in my opinion, plus I wrote in all in one or two days; again, my first Danny Phantom fic, please be nice with the reviews. Anyway, if you guys find any grammer mistake, please tell and I'll fix it as soon as I can.**

**The line Ember sings it from her (only) song, Remember:**

_**To you, I did surrender**_

_**Two weeks, you didn't call**_

**That was the original verse but I changed it so it reflects her relationship with Danny and how unlike it was her previous relationship that cause her death; her original death, according to the web, was that she gave herself up to some guy and he dumped her after two weeks. However, Danny didn't do that to her, so she changed the verse to state that he was different than the other guy.**

**Sorry, I'm rambling. Read and review if you wish for me to continue!**

**NEXT: Chapter 1 - Lies**


	2. Lies

**Early update! Thank you ALL for your wonderful reviews and I'm glad that a long of you liked it and alot of people fav+/alert+ to this fic and it makes me really happy :D**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, Breaking Benjamin or their songs yadda yadda, you get the picture -.-**

**Warning: (same as the prologue)**

**o0o**

**Chapter 1:**

**Lies**

**o0o**

Jazz, by all means, was no stranger to early mornings. Fact of the matter is that she thoroughly enjoyed waking up at the crack of dawn, it gave her time to take pleasure in the peace and quiet, look over last night's homework and take a quick shower before any of her family members got up. It was also the only time in the day were the Fenton's home seemed normal, there was no annoying beeping or explosion that usually emerged from either the basement lab or the kitchen, nor was their any glowing substance hanging from the ceiling from her parent's 'experiments' AKA last night's dinner.

However, this morning was different. The eldest Fenton child was not awaken from the beeping of her alarm clock, but rather the sound of running water coming from down the hall. Slowly, and quietly, getting out of bed, Jazz tipped-toed out of her room and stuck her head into the hall. She could hear her father's snoring coming from the closed room that was her parents' room, but she concluded that neither of them had gotten up. Shockingly enough, Danny's bedroom door was wide open and the light to the bathroom, where the running water noises came from, was on.

'_Danny's taking a shower? At this hour_?' thought Jazz, '_He has trouble getting up at his normal hour, why he is taking a shower so early in the morning_?'

This stumped the eldest sibling; her brother was know for sleeping in, waking up at horrible hours were he had to rush to get dress, eat breakfast, then run out the door and hope that his scrawny legs could get him to class before the late bell rang. Not only was her brother up and active at such an ungodly hour, but she could also hear the downstairs' washing machine as well. Now that was even stranger; Danny barely did any, if not none, of his chores, not only that, but he could barely understand how a washing machine worked, let along use it.

Tired of hiding behind her door, Jazz walked out into the hallway and headed towards her brother's room. Danny Fenton was, somewhat of, a slob, it was no secret. Clothing he wore the last three days, his normal long sleeved shirts and baggy jeans combo, were skewed all over the floor, along with some dirty sock and a few sneakers, and his bed was in complete disarray. His walls were still dark, slightly muted, shade of blue, NASA and Humpy Dumpty posters were still tacked to them, his desk had stacks of textbook, most of them were still new and have never been opened, and the Fenton Thermos that laid on its side. The rest of the room seemed normal as well, except for some god-awful odor that floated around the room.

She didn't recognized the smell of alcohol, marijuana and coke mixed together since she never really got mixed into the drug-party scene, spent her weekend either at the library or at home with a good book. Jazz assumed the gasoline-type smell came from one of their parents' invention that might have leaked fuel in Danny's room. The red-head walked over to her brother's window and opened it wide, so as to air out the room and get rid of the foul stench, maybe get some scented candles in there, too.

Finding nothing else of interest, Jazz quickly got the heck out of her brother's room, not wanting to be caught nor continue being around that air-gasping stench. Instead of return to her own room, she made her way downstairs were the washing machine's alarm had gone off, signalling that the load was done. Unlike rest of the Fenton electronics, the washing machine were one of the few gadgets in the home that were untouched by their parents, meaning that they had yet to install rocket launchers and ecto-blasters inside them.

Opening the lid, Jazz peered inside the machine, surprised to see only a few articles of clothing instead of a full load. She dipped her hands inside and pulled out a black shirt and black pants. The eldest sister began searching through her memories; since when did Danny own black anything? The only black thing Danny had was his once white shirt that was spray-painted black during the Circus Gothica incident, however, their mother had soon gotten rid of it after Freakshow's arrest. Sam might have bought them, but she was never one to push her goth style of clothing onto Danny, plus the pants and shirt looked more punkish then gothic. So, when did Danny get these?

"Jazz?"

Said older sibling jumped and turned around to she her brother on the top of the staircase, he had put on his typical baggy jeans, red sneakers, yet still shirtless, and was towel drying his hair. Jazz suddenly felt like one of her parent's ghostly test subjects being stared down by a higher being, in this case, her half ghost brother who was staring down at her as she was caught examining his laundry.

"Uh, hey Danny," she smiled, frantically ranking her brain for some type of excuse to say to her brother, "Your up pretty early."

"Yeah," drawled the younger sibling, "I couldn't sleep and I was still covered in sweat from battles I had during the night. What are you doing with my clothing?"

"Well, I heard the washing machine and I though mom was already up," lied Jazz, trying to keep her voice smooth and unshaky; she was feeling such an incredible amount of guilt just lying to her baby brother, "I wanted to see if she had alreday finished washing my clothing that I toss into the basket last night."

"...oh," said Danny, an unreadable expression on his face, "No, that was me. Some of my clothing got ectoplasm on them when Skulker attack me. I didn't feel like lying to mom and dad about it so I just put them in the washing machine."

Jazz breathed an inward sigh of relief, just one of his ghostly enemies it was all. For a moment, she thought that Danny was doing something dangerous; she had almost laughed at the thought: her brother doing something bad? Danny Phantom is a hero, a good guy, he always tried to do the right thing. Heck, he doesn't even hold a grudge against Valerie or their parents when they try to attack him. The eldest daughter mental scolded herself.

"Well I'm glad that someone is finally doing their chores around here," she teased, but then suddenly remembered Danny's room, "Hey Danny, why does your room smell so bad? It can't be your laundry, we've gotten use to that."

Danny stared down at Jazz with a puzzled expression before it turned to realization, horror then calm in three seconds flat, "Oh, that. Skulker was trying out a new knock-out gass on me. It worked, until I woke up the next five minutes and stuffed him inside the Fenton Thermos. Which reminds me, I should probably let him out. Later Jazz."

The siblings bid a small goodbye to one another then went in separate directions; Danny walked back into his room and Jazz head straight for the kitchen. Their parents would wake up in about an hour and Jazz decide to make her breakfast right then and there before her mother comes down with some strange contraption that would bring their stove to life and leave some strange glowing goop in their bowls that Maddie Fenton would pass off as oatmeal. Jazz shuddered, never again!

The red-head cracked a few eggs and started heating up the stove, her head went back to Danny. Again, she mental punished herself for thinking her brother would ever do something remotely bad; the only bad thing she could remember was him cheating on the CAT and..._he_ was born. Danny, as well as herself, Tucker and Sam, became haunted by, what the halfa dubbed, Dark Dan and Danny promised he would NEVER become him. Jazz smiled at her brother heroic nature, she truthed Danny's judgement.

"Danny? Bad?" she quietly laughed, "Yeah, right."

o0o

Danny, after putting on his regular long sleeved hoodie and drying his hair, came down the stairs and into the kitchen where his parents were already up, in their usually jumpsuits, and, yet again, working on another ghost-related weapon that they would use to 'rip apart the ghost-boy molecule by molecule.' Jazz had already eaten her eggs and bacon and were making another plate for her brother, not trusting their mother to make breakfast again. Soon the air was filled with the smelling of sizzling bacon, loud beeps and popping green sparks emerging from the machine. Just a normal day at the Fentons.

"Morning," yawned Danny.

"Morning son," spoke Jack Fenton in his usual happy-go-lucky tone, then grabbed the weapon he and his wife were working and pointed it at Danny, "Say hello to the new and improve Fenton Bazooka! It's a small verson of the orginal bazooka but instead of opening a portal and sucking the ecto-scum back into their world, it blasted them with a shot made of pure ectoranium thus reduring them unconscious andcompletely powerless."

"We're hoping to use it on the ghost boy so we finally do our experiments," stating Maddie, her hands on her hip, "He's getting more and more crafty."

Danny wasn't paying attention to his mother, he was too fighten of the weapon that his dad was pointing at him, a weapon that was harmless to 'complete' human, not half human. Seeing her brother's discomfort, Jazz made her presence know; she shoved the weapon away from Danny's face and handed him his plate of eggs, bacon and motioned him into the living room, away from their ghost-obsessed parents their weapon.

The halfa ate his breakfast on the sofa while he listen to his older sis scolding their parents about using the kitchen table as the second lab. Once he finished his meal, Danny placed the empty dish on the coffee table, not wanting to enter the kitchen again, snatched up his backpack from the floor and walked out the door, still hearing Jazz's voice until the door closed behind him.

Morning was fairly cold, the air just a bit frigid, not that it bother Danny, he was quite comfortable in his hoodie and jeans, plus being half-dead made him use to the icy feeling of death. Pulling up the hood of his sweater, the halfa swung his backpack over his shoulder and started jogging up the street, ignorant of the bitting autum wind that was effecting everyone around him.

Up ahead, Danny spotted Sam and Tucker, his best friends since childhood, agruing with one another over something the Techno-Geek had probably said. Due to the cold weather, Tucker had on a thick jacket-verson of his yellow long sleeved shirt while Sam had thrown on a black and purple gothic jacket and replaced her plain skirt with black, baggy pants. Smiling, the Fenton boy ran up to them, both of them snapping out of their 'debate' mode and exchanged 'good mornings' with the black-haired teen.

"Hey guys," called out the ghost boy, letting out a huge yawn after.

"Late night?" guessed Sam.

Danny nodded weakly, "The Box Ghost, the Ectopuses, Skulker, The Box Ghost, Vlad's Vultures and the Box Ghost...again."

Sam groaned in annoyance, "Don't they ever give you a moment's rest?"

"Sam, what do you think?" asked Tucker.

The halfa zoned out as soon as Tucker and Sam started talking; Number one skill of being a superhero: lying. Danny, back then, was known as one of the worst liar you could ever meet, people often told him that to his face. However, nobody could ever image, or realize, that he was actually _faking_ being bad at lying. Truth of the matter is, that is if there was ever a Noble Prize for Lying, he'd win it hands downs.

It was a talented he had for quite some time now, heck, he could even fool Sam, Tucker and his own braniac sister. Being with Ember helped perfect that skill, he needed it if he wanted to keep his secrets under wraps; being Danny Phantom was no picnic and neither was keeping the world, especially the media, that you were the boyfriend of the famed Ember Mclain. But his lies were quick, well-thoughtout and almost perfect, no studders or pauses in words to cause any suspicion or doubt.

But don't think that the young halfa took any pride in lying, no, that privilege belong to his rival, Vlad Master, whom got a kick out of lying to the entire world. Guilt, that was what Danny got out of lying to his friends and family; raw, stomach-churning, soul-biting guilt. He knew that he should have told someone about Ember, but who would actually understand him and his emotion.

His parents were completely out of the question, his mother would sooner claim that Ember was 'brainwashing' her son then accept their relationship, same with his father. Vlad? He was not THAT desperate! Sam, also out of the question; the goth couldn't stand the punk rocker and she would be consume with rage, jealous and betrayal at the thought of her bestfriend/crush together with, what she named, 'the bitch of the Ghost Zone.'

Tucker? Maybe, he would understand better or maybe this would be like the Valerie thing all over again and he would side with Sam on this. Jazz? Again, no way. She'd blame it on the boy's growing hormones and say some psychological mumbo-jumbo to try and make sense of his action. Plus she still haven't forgiven her, Kitty and Spectra about he whole Kiss of Death incident.

So there was really no one to talk to, no one that would bother to listen to him anyway. Ember and Danny came from two different worlds, one was considered evil, even thought she wasn't, and the other would be called a savior, no one ever knowing the stress that was put onto his shoulder. They helped each other, healed each other; with Danny, Ember felt alive, she could fell passion, love and heat from their time together, and with Ember, Danny felt like he could be a normal teenage, admit a rebellious one, but a normal one none the less, one that didn't have to constantly worry about hidding his ghost power or capturing his enemies.

But as it was said before, no one would understand. Humans are ignorant creatures, too proud to admit their mistakes, to claim that they were, in fact, wrong. Good and evil didn't mix, a good person and a bad person together would always result in chaos or corruption. Danny Fenton, the son of Amity Park's world renown ghost hunters, could NOT be dating Ember Mclain, bad-ass rocker and, unknown to most of the world, Ghost Zone's seductive ghost siren. No good could ever come from a relationship like that.

"Come on," stated Sam, snapping Danny out of this thoughts, "We'd better get to class before Lancer gives you another detention."

"It'd be my seventh one this week," replied Danny, "New record."

The trio laughed as the entered the halls of Casper High; the school was fairly noisy considering to was a Monday morning, yet the students of Casper High still found the energy to talk to their friends about the weekends and complain about the amount of homework that was given to them. All and all, it started off as a peaceful, normal day.

"Fen-turd!"

"And I'm gone," stated Danny before dashing down the hallway, the muscle-bound bully running after him, leaving his two friends alone by his locker.

o0o

The 80's style punk rocker laid back onto her black and silver fainting couch, lyrics of Smashing Pumpkins' _Bullet With Butterfly Wings_ blared out from the large stereos on both sides of the stage and the speakers above. Between her fingers rest a tall grand bordeaus glass of Blue Hawaii, her third one in just an hour. The girl was utterly bored, after her boyfriend left, she refused to stay in the hotel and just flew back into the Ghost Zone, towards her lair. Her undead bandmates were on the stage with her as well, only they were too busy with their instruments then keeping their lead singer entertain; that was her new boyfriend's job.

Like most ghosts' lair, Ember's lair resembled the place she was most comfortable and familiar in life: a concert stadium. It was similiar in size and appearance to the one back in Amity Park, the one where she had almost enslaved the entire world from with her music. It was also the place were she and Danny battled it out, she almost won, too, had it not been for his Techno-Geek and his God-awful voice scarying away her international-wide audience. Man, didn't think anyone would have a voice _that_ bad!

Her stage was set up like any other: several mics were strategically placed, huge amps towering behind the band, their instruments were placed in their usually spots were they played; the only thing that seemed out of place on stage was the couch Ember sat on and a small black desk next to her. Setting her drink onto the black surface, Ember picked up something else on the table, a picture frame decorated with purple and silver skulls and a flaming red guitar in one of the corners.

Inside the frame was a picture of her halfa lover, Danny, wearing, what she considered to be, one of the hottest outfits he owned: a oversized, somewhat shredded, black hoodie with the words 'F**K YOU!' in white, ripped, baggy pants with several chain belts hanging from from the loops and a pair of steeled-toed army boots. Around his neck was a dogtag necklace, a gift from Johnny 13 for finally 'loosin' up', and a studded choker; on his ears were several piercings, all newly made from the night before said photo was taken. Strands of his onxy black hair were sticking out wildly, giving him a feral look, the dangerous look in his eyes, through half-closed eyelids, always made Ember go, uncharacteristically, weak in the knees and blush like one of the crazy, japanese schoolgirls. But she NEVER let him, or anyone else for that matter, know.

Pressing the frame to her chest, Ember laid back onto the couch, closed her eyes, and listen to her brainless bandmates play a short intrumental of her song. She had to write some new songs, _Remember_ still was a number one-hit in the Human World but singing the same song over and over bored her, plus she wanted to inpress her Babypop with some new material, something to make both their blood boils during the nights they were together. Like last night at the hotel, under the sheets, their bodies entwine, connected...

'_DAMN IT_!' the rocker screamed in her head, '_Of all the times to get hot and horny? Where's Babypop with a hotel key when you need him_?'

Blowing a sharp whistle from her lips, Ember motioned the bass player, the dude with the green mohawk, to come foward to her. Like a slave following his master orders, the ghost guitarist walked up to the blue haired siren and held out his arm. Ember took hold of his arm and glared at his wrist where a black wristwatch was wrapped around his bony limb. She let out a hiss when she only saw that it was five minutes pass one, Casper High didn't release his student until three, meaning two more boring hours without her Babypop.

"Fuck!" Ember spat, shoving her green bandmate to the floor; the ghost said nothing, didn't not even showed any discomfort from being pushed to the ground, he simply got up and walked back to his bandmate who were still practicing, "Nothing to do! God! No Babypop, Johnny and Kitty are out on a date, no parties, and it's not like you three shitfaced freaks are good for anything."

The three bandmates paid no attention to Ember's insult, they were, after all, her 'toys'. Nothing but illusions made from her powers. Since every singer needed a band to back her up, Ember created the three leadweights from her mind; she wanted bandmates who were completely loyal and faithful to her, bandmates who would listen to no one but her and her alone, she had no need for rebellious or stubborn minds. No, Ember wanted silent, loyal, music slave and that's exactly what she got.

But with mindless slaves like them, Ember got no entertainment outside her music-making and concerts. Dating help with the boredom but it's not like the Zone was filled with good-look boyfriend-worthy guys for her to choose from. Some were either too boring, too plain looking, wasn't evil enought, some a bit too evil for her, no fighting skills, perverts, the list of complains went on and on. When the rocker started going out with Skulker, she though that she found someone that at least was on the same level of 'cool' and 'dangerous' as her. But after his repeative failure of capturing and skinning her current boyfriend, she dumped him.

Suddenly, the digitize music of Hollywood Undead's _No. 5_ shrieked from her pants pocket. Fishing it out, Ember turned on her newly bought cell, a present from her Danny, and saw that she had a text message from said boyfriend. The siren ghost pressed the center screen where the full text message appeared on the screen.

**still school. bored as f**k! miss u, thought of last night, iwfu ;)**

Ember smiled, at least Phantom was having the same fantasy as she was having. Last night was definately one of their more memoriable nights; it was one of those nights were they didn't blackout halfway during making love, still can vividly remember their partner's movements, their moans, the look in their eyes as they made contact. God, Ember wanted her Babypop with her now, these dumb-fucks added to her boredom.

Laughing out loud, the blue-haired rocker became remembering a time when Danny was still what she and her pals considered a 'goody-goody.' Too caught up in doing the right thing, never having any type of fun, it all seemed unnatural to Ember. How could one person do everything right and not take ANY time to be sinful, even for one second? Was he even happy?

The laugher immediently stopped; Ember felt so heartless at that moment, how could she have been so stupid. The day Ember fell for the meek-looking halfa was the day he suffered a mental breakdown. Wanting to explore the Human World for a while, no malicious plan of world-domination at the time, the siren of the Ghost Zone flew on her beloved purple and blue guitar to the outskirts of Amity Park were she found the famed ghost boy having a mental breakdown from all the stress, pressure and hatred that was place upon him.

The rocker shook the image out of her mind, that day was too unpleasent, too heartbreaking for her; she wasn't a heartless bitch as most people believed her too be, she just prefered to kept her emotion inside rather then let them all out like those overly emotional fangirls of her. Jeeze, where the teen girls of this generation so overly emotional? Ember Mclain refused to show any weakness, emotions like sadness and helplessness weren't in her dictionary and will never be. That day, she gave Danny a taste a her dark and corrupted world and he fell in love, with both it and her. She smiled at how well she corrupted the boy.

Once meek and timid, Danny Fenton had changed into this dark, aggressive sexually experience bad boy that made any women, young and old, go weak in the knees, faint in the mind and would shameless toss themselves at him. Perfect, that what he was to Ember, the perfect lover, the one she had wished for all this time, the one she had been waiting for. God, only knows how much she wished that he had existed when she was alive; they could have made history.

Another beep from her phone snapped the ghost girl from her thoughts and focused her attention back on her phone. Another text from Babypop appeared on the screen:

**got text from J13. party o.a.b. out of town. pick u up at 7. luv ya.**

As soon as she finish reading the message, the rocker jumped off the couch and ran backstand, which was transformed into a trashed hotel room. Watching her step, Ember maneuvered her way towards the closet door, slamming it open and started tossing her endless supply clothing onto the sheetless bed behind her. Yanking out hanger by hanger, she looked at each article of fabric before throwing it over her shoulder onto the 'reject' pile that was quickly forming on her bed.

'She had to look hot' was all that was on her mind. Apperances were important to her, especially when going to one of Johnny's parties. 13 and Kitty were well know for throwing the wildest parties, both in the Human World and in the Ghost Zone. Guarantee to end the night with either everyone getting high as a kite and wake up in a hotel room the next morning. Perfect timing for Ember and Danny, they wanted to see each other as soon as possible and waiting a week for the Nine Inch Nails concert didn't suit their taste.

Finally finding an outfit that she hadn't wore in a while, the siren started stripping off her clothes and headed for the bathroom, the only room that was trashed or smelled like booze. Tossing her clothes on the toliet seat, the rocker enter the shower and turned it on full blast, letting the water extingish her hair. Tonight, oh yes, tonight was going to be a wild one.

**o0o**

Danny sighed as Lancer continue to drone on and on about The Prohibition, the period where men, women, and even children drank, sold and manufacture illegal booze. He felt bored beyond belief, the only exicitng thing that happened all day was the text he got from 13 about his party tonight. That made his day more tolerable, he could see Ember much more sooner then next week. No ghost had decided to attack today so that left him stuck inside the classroom all day, surrounded by his peers who were secretly texting under their desk or pass notes to friends.

Looking down at his notebook, he has long since abandon writing down notes that Mr. Lancer were saying and began scrawling down several sentance that popped into his head along with musical notes. Being the boyfriend of a popular rock musician had made him knowlegeable about the music industry and the talent it required to become the next big thing. Ember, however, was gifted since her birth with a heavenly voice and the skills to dominate a guitar, so going into the music business had been a cake walk for her.

But Danny was considered a newbie; before dating Ember, the halfa had no interest in the music business; space, NASA, astronauts, that what gained his attention, not stringed instruments and concert tours. Looking down at his notes, he moved his hands away from the paper and read, in his mind, the following sentences:

_Trembling, crawling across my skin, feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine. I believe in you, I can show you, that I can see right through all your empty lies, I won't last long in this world so wrong._

Read and re-reading the stances over and over again, he draw a circle around the sentances, separating them from the notes. Inward, Danny smiled, '_This could make a good song. I'll ask Ember if she wants to use this_.' Realizing that there was only five minutes 'till the bell rings, the onxy-haired boy closed his notebook and, like the rest of his classmates, started stuffing his belongs back into his backpack.

"Now remember class," said the balding, middle-aged teacher, "You have a test on the Prohibition this Friday. Study your notes and..."

BBBBRRRRRING!

Mr. Lancer was cut short when the bell rang and each and every student ran out the room, leaving a small dust of paper and pencil shavings and a newly formed headache for the teacher. Danny and his friends walked quickly towards their locker, Sam and Tucker were still fighting over what happen at lunch, were the Techno-Geek try to get Sam to eat some ham. She nearly killed Tucker when she saw him trying to sneak some of his SloppyJoe meat into her veggieburger.

"I swear," hissed Sam, "If you EVER do that again, I will kick in the balls repeatedly until you lose the ability to bear kids! GOT IT!"

"Yes, ma'am," replied Tucker weakly, trying to hide behind Danny, knowing Sam would never hurt him if Danny was between them.

Danny rolled his eyes, he had warned Tucker about the dangers of messing with a certain Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian's lunch, but had he listen? No. Now the halfa had to be Tucker's human shield against their goth friend's wrath. Don't get him wrong, he cared for his friends and he would glad take a bullet, or more commonly an ecto blast, for them any day, yet there was days he wish that would be always agruing over every little thing.

"Hey Fen-turd!"

And just when the day was going semi-well for the halfa, Casper High's resident bully just had to come and ruin it. This morning, he was thankful enought to loss him into the crowd of people and avoid him for the rest of the day, him and the popular kids. But then of course, there was some being out there that seemed to love to fuck with him and make his day worse. Turning around, the onxy-haired boy stared at the tower figure of the jock, forging a look of terror.

"Hey Fen-turd, I just got back my math quiz and I got a D," sneered Dash, his eyes glaring down at the ghost hunter's son, "You know what that means?"

'_That the steroids you've been taking for the past three years have not only shrunk your balls to the size of a dime but have also shrunk your. already, pea-sized brain_,' thought Danny, bitterly, though he wouldn't say that outloud, he had a facade to keep; instead Danny just say, "That you've passed?"

"Nope," smirked Dash, then grabbed Danny's coller and lifted him into the air.

Danny grit his teeth, letting out a low hiss in pain after he was shoved into his locker, the metal door closed behind him. Laughter of both Dash and the popular kids could be heard from the outside, causing him his left eye to twitch uncontrollable; what he wouldn't give to go ghost and kick that asshole's butt. Instead, he took a deep breath and waited for the idiot and his friends to leave, as well as the rest of the student body, the school.

The halfa heard Dash call out to his buddies and heard their footsteps quickly fade away, in addition to the rest of the onlookers who saw his torment. It wasn't until Sam and Tucker were sure that everyone had left did they knock on Danny's locker, signalling him to phase out of his metal confinement. Clenching his fist, Danny tried to keep himself from punching the hell out of the lockers that were in front of him, he couldn't let his friend's see his anger. They'd be too freaked out about him.

"Damn it," cursed Danny, "Why can't Dash just leave me alone for one day?"

Sam place her hand onto of his shoulder, calming him down a bit, "Forget it, Danny. You know how Dash is, he just likes to take his frustrations out on you. Ignore him, you know your better than him."

'_I know I'm better than him_,' hissed the half ghost child in his mind, '_The bastard practically worship the very ground Danny Phantom walks on, but he torments Danny Fenton all day long. What I wouldn't do to just have one free punch_...'

"Your right, Sam," stated Danny, smiling at his goth friend, almost missing the faint blush that spread on her face, "Let's just go. I'm still grounded for skipping school last week 'cause of that fight with Prince Aragon."

"Man, that bites," said Tucker, pulling out his beloved PDA, "And here Sam was going to treat us to Nasty Burger."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm sorry," commented Sam, "_Who's_ treating _whom_ now?"

Going into defensive mode, Tucker instantly went behind Danny, using him, once again, as a his shield. Danny sighed in annoyance as the trio of friends started walking down the block, Sam trying to find a way to get to Tucker without hurting Danny. He held back his laughter when Sam finally found a weakness AKA she grabbed Tuck's PDA and started jogging down the street ahead of them, waving goodbye at Danny, Tucker running after her, also yelling 'see you later, man' at the halfa as well.

The ghost boy smirked as his friends' antics, he was so incredible lucky to have friends like them. But Danny's smirk turned into a frown when he remembered all the secrets he was keeping from them and the lies he were telling them. Like the fact that he wasn't really grounded, he just needed an excuse so he would have more time to prepare for Johnny's party tonight as well as pickup Ember in her lair. One thing was certain, he COULD NOT be late to pick her up, the boy did not want a repeat of the last time he was late picking up Ember.

o0o

The roar of an motorcycle engine was not that uncommon in the Ghost Zone, most of the inhabitants were already familiar with the ghost teen, Johnny 13, and his gang of motorcycle riding misfits. Ignoring the roars, most of the spectral beings went back to doing whatever they were previous doing, whether it was sleeping, hiding from Walker and his goons or simple floating through the Zone; none of them ever looked closely at the Zone's road and saw that the noises did not belong to 13.

First off, the motorcycle had not possess the same sliver and green paintjob as 13's bike, instead it was painted completely white with black flames painted on the sides. The rider sported a dark, punkish ensemble, a familiar purple and blue guitar strapped to his back, and a black a white helmet on his head to conceal his face from any ghost that did spot him.

Just a few yards ahead of him was the tiny figure of the popular punk queen of the Human World and the Ghost Zone. Ember Mclain was standing there, a purple nail-painted hand rest on her curvy hips, one of her purple high heels making a tapping noise as she impatently waited for her date to arrive. She was decked out in a tight fitting purple and black top and miniskirt that hugged her figure very nicely, showing a generous amount of cleavage and shoped just below her knees.

Taking a step back, Ember watched as the motorcycle and its rider stop in front of her almost immediatlely. Taking off the helmet, the rider revealed to be the familiar face with untained, snow white hair and mischievous green eyes. Danny Phantom stared lustfully at the body of his girlfriend, whom no doubt was loving the attention she was recieving.

"What took so long, Babypop?" asked Ember, her voice turning low and seductive.

Danny smirked and wrapped his arms around her bare waist, pulling the rocker closer to him, "You know I have to be careful when I sneak out of the house, Em. That last thing we want to have my parents come after us, ecto-guns ablaze."

Ember cringed at the though of her lover's crazed parents; his dad was, no offense to Danny, an idiot with a brain for weapons but too uncoordinated to use it. Maddie Fenton, on the other hand, is considered a dangerous ghost hunter in the Ghost Zone and is to avoid at all cost. The woman was insane, unlike her husband, she had both the brains and moves that could bring down any ghost coming her way. It was obvious were Danny got his ghost hunting skill from.

Planting a small kiss on the blue-haired ghost midsection, tasting skin and metal from her bellybutton piercing, he released her and allowed her to jump onto the back of Danny's cycle. This time wrapping her arms around his waist, Ember clung to her boyfriend's jacket for dear afterlife as he immediantly speed off into the glowing green and black sky that surrounded the Ghost Zone.

**o0o**

**And that is the end of chapter 1 (hope I didn't make Ember OC). The next chapter goes more into detail with the drug and party scene that Ember and Danny are drowning themselves in. Johnny 13 and Kitty will also make their debut next chapter, as well as a flashback on how the Ember and Danny pairing came to be.**

**The lyrics Danny wrote are from the Breaking Benjamin's song, **_**Dance With The Devil**_**, which will be feature in a later chapter. This is my favorite song 'cause I think it works well with the whole DXE pairing I like.**

**My Interpretation:**

**At the start of the song, it states Danny usually feeling of helplessness as he balances his normal life with his superhero duties, as well as the corruption he faces and the possible outcome if he doesn't do what is right (Dark Dan). Then it goes into '**_**I believe in you...world so wrong**_**,' which show his love for Ember as their feelings for each other, in the beginning, grows despite their efforts to hate each other, then he falls into her world, even though he won't stay their very long (only during nights can they see each other).**

**The chorus line '**_**As we dance with the Devil tonight**_**' means that Danny, both Fenton and Phantom has completely fallen for Ember, who can be known as the Devil for corrupting him. I also think that it could stand for how Ember and Danny have falling into the drug and sex world and are taking chances at life (dancing with the devil = dancing with death/destruction).**

**'**_**Trembling...life of mine**_**' symbolize Danny and Ember's sexually activities. The song goes into the into chorus, repeating it several times, then saying the phase 'hold on' (Danny and Ember are holding onto their last shred of humanity) and 'goodbye' (Danny is bidding farewell to his old, meek self and his old life).**

**And that's how I see the song as a perfect match to DannyXEmber pairing :)**

**CURSE MY RAMBLING!**

**okay, that's enough.**

**NEXT: Chapter 2 - Addiction**


	3. Addiction

**I apologize for the late update, ever since college started, I've been swamped with homework; I'm taking two studio classes, a color and composition class and English II. But I am starting to review my fics and **

**Thanks again for all the review, I'm so happy that my fic is getting so popular and I humble by all the comments and everything. Also, criticism is appreciated so please don't be shy :) Most likely it would be grammar errors, if anyone what's to beta read my fic, PM me. Also, if anyone sees any grammar errors, please send me a PM so I can fix it. Thank you :)**

**And for future references: I HAVE NEVER, AND PROBABLY WILL NEVER, DO DRUGS! All the information I have written here are from things I've read in books and on the internet. So don't think for a second that I'm a druggie. I've never did coke or acid. I haven't done meth, and I've never touch a bottle of alcohol in my life, and I'll never will! Though, I do want to go to a rave but that'll be for when I'm in college and people I trust surround me.**

**Warning: (same as always but the mention of drugs and alcohol usage with be implicated in this chapter)**

**o0o**

**Chapter 2:**

**Addiction**

**o0o**

_Danny kept struggling but it was no use, the pretty, blue-haired rocker had a strong grip on his wrist as she pulled him through the backdoor. Strange it was, seeing these two type of people together; one looked like he belonged in one of those typical, all-American homes with the white picket fence and all that shit, while the female looks like something out of a 80's rock concert. Not exactly the kind of people that would end up together._

_ "I don't know about this, Ember," said Danny, still struggling to free himself from his enemy's grip._

_ Said ghost rocker scoffed at the meek response and then, without warning, shoved him completely through the door and almost down to the floor, "Don't be a wuss, Dipstick! You said that you wanted to have a break from that superhero crap, so this is it!"_

_ "You know," began Danny, regaining his balance, "I'm surprise that you, of all people, would try to cheer me up."_

_ "Oh, zip it! I just don't want to find my archenemy, crying like baby, having a mental breakdown when I'm actually trying to enjoy my day," she hissed._

_ He stared at her, "Wouldn't my mental breakdown 'cause you MORE happiness. After all, you, and pretty much all the other ghosts, hate me."_

_ "We don't hate you, Phantom," stated Ember, grabbing the boy's wrist again and pulling him down the hall, "Oh, sure, you may ruin our plans to take over your stupid little town and crush our fun every once in while, but we don't hate you. Your more like an annoyance. Plus, I'm not Spectra, I don't feed off misery."_

_ "...thank God for that," muttered Danny under his breath._

_ He was jolted back to his senses when he heard Ember laugh. LAUGH! At a joke he made! _

_ "Thank God, right," snickered the female ghost, "I can't stand that bitch. Even though I used to hang out with her, she still tries to take advantage of Kitty and me and sucks out our misery, stupid skank. And, seriously, when you take away all that youth and power of hers, she looks like one of those crazy, old cat ladies that use to live on my street."_

_ Ember's laugh was soon drowned out by the emerging sound of My Chemical Romance's _The Sharpest Lives_ along with shrieks of pleasure and screams of pure ecstasy coming from the end of the hallway. Once at the end of the hall, a black painted security door greeted them. The undead siren finally let go of the boy's arm and kicked open the door; the BANG sound of the ghost girl's boots connecting to the door's harder outer shell echoed into the hall, despite the loud music._

_ On instinct, Danny threw his arm over his face, or more clearly his eyes, shielding himself from the blinding light that attack the two ghosts when the door was opened. After a few seconds of getting use to the multi-colored neon lights, the halfa got a good view of the room. Despite it's tiny appearance on the outside, the warehouse was far more larger then it lead on, an entire crowd of teenagers and college students were meshed in together on the dance floor, their bodies grinding against each other so sexual that it looked like they actually having sex on the dance floor._

_ In the center of the room were the dancers and the scene-makers, to the corners were the drunkards, the druggies and the wallflowers, too high or shy to enter the spotlight. Almost like high school really; populars to the center and the outcast pushed aside, something Danny was very familiar with. However, Ember plans on shaking up his dull, boring human existence and turn it on its head._

_ "So, Babypop," asked Ember, nudging her elbow to the halfa's side, "Wanna guess what people do at a rave?"_

o0o

Blinding neon lights, music screaming into your ears, and the sweet taste of liquor pouring down your throat, Just one of those typical rave scene that crawl into neighboring town and hid in the shadows, calling out to young, fresh meat that seem vulnerable to their siren call. Most people knew it was dangerous and vile lifestyle, yet they couldn't resist it; just something about it called out to people, whether it was the lights that shone like NY's or LA's or the sexually pleasure that happens or just the crowds of people having a good time. Whatever it was, people would flock to it.

Danny started becoming a regular at these raves and underground parties with Ember, Johnny and Kitty. No more did he act like the shy, weak little schoolboy he was during the day, now he was almost as charming, heroic and appealing as his spectral alter ego. Raver women and college girls alike would gather around him, but were soon scared away by the blue haired rocker. However, the halfa never did pay any mind to his fan girls; he was more interested in Ember and what she had to teach him.

Ember practically lived for that attention, something her earlier flings never gave her. Danny became everything she wanted in a boyfriend: loving, attentive, caring, passionate, attractive and understanding of her needs. Basically, the traits a perfect boyfriend would have, every girls' dreamboat, and that's what Ember had. Most people failed to notice that in Danny either because of his parents' profession as ghost hunters or that he hung out with his outcast friends or his 'weak' act to hide his ghost half. But hey, their lost was her gain, and she gained the mother lode and there was no way in hell she was going to lose him.

"Good to be back, huh, Babypop?" asked Ember, stretching her ghostly limbs from the long ride from the Zone to the club.

"Better than my shit hole of a school," hissed Danny, peeling off his helmet.

Ember laughed while Danny parked his 'cycle on the curb, setting the security system on before the couple headed towards the club's door. Standing at the front of the door is the bouncer: a huge, burly man twice the size of Danny's own father but smaller than Frostbite, wearing both a dark suit and a darker scowl. Arms crossed and glaring at anything that moved, he stared down at the two teens, gave a simple glance over at the them as if they were nothing more than bugs. The look didn't faze either of them, they had face worst things then an irritated mortal thug.

Both held their passes up to him to which the bouncer nodded and allowed them both to enter the warehouse. The minute they stepped inside everything became a mixture of dub-step, strobe lights, screaming and the wretched smell of alcohol, smoking and vomit. Every square inch of the place is filled with drunk, hyperactive, and sexually active teen and adults alike, pushing their way through the crowd or grinding up against each other.

Multi-colored strobe lights kept flashing, turning the room into a stop-motion film; up above the room, standing on a slightly unstable scaffolding, was the DJ fist-pumping to the song with two scantily clad 'bimbettes' dancing on either side of him, not really dancing but more violently shifting their body left and right and turning their hairs into whips. They look ridiculous but they also look normal here, as normal as one could look at a rave.

Ignoring the dancing crowd, Ember pulled Danny away from them and guide him towards the back of the room. There he spotted a make shift bar set up using some foldable tables, mini bar fridges, a keg, some empty shot glasses and plastic cups and a bartender that looked way too young to even handle alcohol. Sitting on one of the stool is Johnny 13, hollering for more shots, and his girlfriend Kitty, who looked positively pissed.

"What took you two so long?" questioned Johnny, downing another drink.

"Traffic," joked Danny as he took a seat next to Johnny, motioning the bartender to give him a drink as well.

Johnny laughed as he took another shot before Kitty slapped him over the head, successfully making the biker spat out his drink, "Oww! Kitty! What did I do?"

Kitty snatched the shot glass from her boyfriend, "What did I tell you about drinking?" She spilled the drink onto the floor much to Johnny's dismay, "No more alcohol! The last time this happen, you passed out drunk on the floor and had footprints all over your face!"

"But Kitten..." begged Johnny, but Kitty wasn't having it and pulled the biker off the stool by the ear.

Ember snickered and waved goodbye to the dysfunctional couple as they disappeared into the crowd. Sometimes Danny would wonder why they keep bringing the two to the clubs when all they would do is fight and argue, but hey, at least it was funny to watch. After the two disappeared from the view, Ember hopped onto one of the stood and hollered at the barman to whip her up a 'Sex on the Beach.'

Once the bartender was busy with her drink, Ember took a chance to kiss Danny. Bending over, the blue-haired ghost grabbed the halfa by the neck, pulled him closer and smashed her lips onto his. The two began making out on the bar stool until Ember broke it and started pecking on his neck, leaving large bluish-purplish bruises while Danny played with her flaming hair.

"Sex on the Beach," announced the bartender, sliding the drink towards the couple.

Pulling away from her lover's neck, Ember caught the glass and started sipping the sweet tasting liquid. As she drank, Danny slid his finger across the table and found a powdery white residue that he knew for a face that wasn't flour. Behind him, the bartender wasn't doing a very good hiding himself as his sorted lines of the powder up his nose via straw.

He felt another hand wrap around his cocaine covered fingers; turning back, he saw Ember stuck his fingers in her mouth, sucking the cocaine off and rubbing it on her gum. "Tasty," licked Ember, "Pure shit, too. Guess that means Ricardo and his gang is head. Yo! Bar boy! Make me some lines!"

"Doing drugs is bad," replied Danny, going into hero/good mode, slightly glaring at her, "They kill your organs and make you addicted to it."

"Loosen up, Babypop," remarked Ember, pressing her purple painted lips to his cheek, "Don't be such a spaz. You know this shit doesn't affect us."

The barman poured a tablespoon of cocaine onto the surface in front of the couple and separated it into four thin lines using a credit card. Plucking a straw from a box of them, he handed it to the ghost girl and stood back and watched as she pressed one end of the straw to her nose and the other to the beginning of the line. Slowly, Ember snorted the first line up her nose nice and cleanly.

Wiping the residue from the nose, she offered the straw to Danny, but he held up his arm and shook his head, "No way. Uh uh, forget it."

She tsked, "You've got a long way to go, Babypop. You have to experiment~"

"Not with my internal organs are in the mix."

"Your half dead, they ain't gonna be effected," she snored the second and third line, "Last chance."

Danny started down at the floor, "...no."

Ember snorted the last line and tossed the straw away; placing her hands on each side of Danny's face, she pull him up to stare into her eyes, "What's wrong, baby? Your were having fun just a minute ago and now your being a bummer."

"My bad, Em," said Danny, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's tiny waist, "Just had a hard day at school."

"Aww, does my innocent boyfriend need his hot girlfriend's help to chillax?" purred Ember, trailing her fingers up his chest before gripping the front of his shirt and pointed her thumb behind her, "Maybe have a quick shag in the back?"

Danny shook his head, "As much as that would be hot, I think that the term 'privacy' is impossible." Danny tilted head towards the back were multiple couples, one of them being Kitty and Johnny, had already taken the dim-lighted space for themselves, moaning and kissing and stripping off articles of clothing. Heck, one couple were already down to their panties and boxer!

The blue siren's face twisted into disgust at the other lovers, more particularly when she spotted the 'stickiness' of the floor. "Er, never mind. We'll just give a hotel room later. I'll jump your bones then."

The conversation ended when Ember smacked her lips onto Danny's, the taste of wax and raspberry sorbet seeping into his mouth. She really needed to simmer down with the flavored lip gloss. Pulling back and licking her lips, the female ghost pulled the halfa towards the dance floor, pushing away anybody that got too close to her liking. Danny didn't really like crowds, neither in concerts or in school, they just gave him claustrophobia.

Once in the center of it all, just how she liked it, Ember started dancing to the shifting music from Deadmaus5 to a Skrillex remix of Rihanna's album. Taking her lover's hands into hers, the siren brought Danny closer to her swaying body, rest those digits on the curves of her hips. The moves were hypnotic, addicting, seductive; he moved his up and down her sides as she twisted and swayed in his arms just as she threw arms around his neck, pulling him down for another make out session.

Balancing on the thin heels of her shoes, Danny twirled her around, already high from the music and lust circling in her system, so much more addicting than the LCD tabs she had in the past. After a few minutes of letting his girlfriend taking the lead, Danny finally became confidence and swept Ember into his arms. Shocked and aroused by the sudden chance in personality, Ember had no problem following his lead and started grinding against him, then pulling away to dance in her normal seductive way. Danny admitted, Ember's dancing turned him on.

"Addicting, isn't it," Ember licked her lips as she trailed her own hands down her body, over her breast, against the sides of her waist and hip, and down the inner sides of her thighs through her skirt.

Danny bend down, cupping Em's face and kissed her for probably the 100th time today, still tasting those raspberry wax lips but now with a taste of Ember's addicting flavor. A battle for dominance erupted between them: the rebellious teenage siren with the hypnotic voice and the half human half ghost corrupted boy with hero complex trying to do the right thing. So different yet attracted to one another, a hero and a villainess, though maybe it's not like that. They were only teenage, misunderstood, growing out of their childhood but not wanting to enter adulthood.

They pulled away once again only to breakout with the crowd into a dance of smashing bodies and punching limbs as a hard rock song blasted over the speakers. Head banging and arms waving, that was the majority of the dance moves being done along with arm flailing, body thrusting and foot stomping. Ember however looked more graceful and sexy when she dancing unlike everyone else who looked like idiots next to her.

Wrapping his arms around her again, Danny lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Her nails clawed his hair and down his back as she attacked his mouth again, biting the bottom lip to force her entrance which he granted. The two fought it out in an intense battle of tonsil hockey, neither of them winning but still not backing down. Sadly, all good things must come to an end due to certain things, like a need for air or that your boyfriend's hair was being harshly pulled at by an annoyed Kitty.

"Excuse me," said Kitty, letting go of Danny's hair, "Don't wanna break up your little make out session, but I'm gonna have to borrow your boyfriend for a minute."

"What?" hissed Ember, pulling the halfa closer to her, "What for?"

"Johnny and alcohol, need I say more?" Kitty crossed her arms and glared at the corner of her eyes, probably towards her boyfriend who the two could guess that he had passed out on the floor of the mini bar that was set up behind the scaffolding.

Ember groaned loudly and release her grip on Danny's shirt, "Fine~ Danny, be a babe and please help Kitty's good-for-nothing boyfriend off the floor and out of the club."

Danny sighed and kissed Ember on her check, "I'll be back."

"You better," moaned Ember, watched as her boyfriend left with her friends. She sighed and looked up towards the DJ and his skank and smirked. Perhaps it was time for the 'One-Hit-Wonder Ghost Rocker' to resurface.

As for Danny, he automatically missed the feel of Ember's cold but smooth skin, her piercing green eyes and her nails clawing down his shirt. The halfa made a mental note to kick Johnny's ass for this, but he would have to wait until he was sober. Currently, the idiot was passed out in front of the same bar Kitty had dragged him away from. His upper body sprawled on the table, a cracked shot glass still clutched in his hand, it's continents spilled all over his head, Johnny looked dazed and confused but at the same time laughing like an idiot.

"JOHNNY! Get your drunk ass up!" shrieked Kitty, luckily, everyone in the club was either stoned, drunk or didn't care to look at the three ghosts at the bar.

Poor Johnny, too drunk to even notice his girlfriend's pissed off expression, or the fact that she IS his girlfriend, "Hey! Y...you look...like my g...girl, Kitty," stuttered the biker in his drunken stupor, words stuttering out like that of an unsure idiot lost in his alcoholic daze, "Only your hotter...er, hehehe."

Danny rolled his eyes at the drunkard biker and watched him topple off the stool and onto the floor, completely passed out. Another familiarity of being at a bar with his deceased friends: a drunk-as-fuck Johnny 13. Before his death, Johnny was as big a drinker as he was a biker; it almost surprised Danny that alcohol didn't cause his death, but rather a biking accident. Almost.

Next to him, Kitty groaned and buried her face in her hands, obviously embarrassed by her boyfriend's behavior. "Does this every single time," Danny could hear her say under her breath as she glared at him through her fingers. Sighing, Kitty motioned to Danny to help get her passed out boyfriend off the grimy floor. Together, the two teens dragged him across the floor towards the nearest exit.

"Shit!" cursed Danny; for a dead spectral figure, the guy was damn heavy! The halfa was only thankful that the exit was nearby, so they didn't need to go far. "How did he even get near the bar? Weren't you making out with him?"

"I was," groaned Kitty, "But then my phone ringed and I had to take it. Next thing I know, Johnny's back at the bar, taking a snort of cocaine and an enough booze to take out an elephant.

Passed couples maxing out, drunk partiers and the wallflowers, Kitty and Danny pushed through a unguarded backdoor into the parking lot of the place. 13's bike was parked out under a tree, hidden away from any unwanted eyes that might want to jack it. The two dragged his sorry, drunk ass in front of his bike and unceremoniously in front of his ride, now unconscious and drooling out the side of his mouth.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're still with him," stated Danny, eying the drunken dead biker snoring on the grass, completely oblivious to his girlfriend annoyance.

Kitty shook her head, "Me too. He's lazy, crude and a womanizer, and yet I love him! I don't know why and I can't explain it. Maybe death is an eternal bond for couples."

Danny shrugged his shoulders, unable to answer. Clockwork told him about a special bond couples have when they die; it's even strong when the two die together. Although the Time Master didn't tell him the causes for the bond, Danny though it due to the love they had for each other when they were alive that is strengthen when they die. So the phrase "_love never dies_" is actually true.

Kitty took a deep breath and let it out, before fishing into her jacket for her old flip phone that was vibrating. The tiny screen shone the word 'EMBER' in bright green before she flipped it over to reveal a text message. Danny couldn't see the tiny message as Kitty's eyes scrolled through it. She smiled and looked up at the dark-haired teen.

"Hey Danny," said Kitty, "We should go back to the club, Ember's gonna go up."

"Up? You mean she's going to sing?" asked Danny; he'd never seen anyone sing in a rave or club, usually it was the DJ that took care of all the music.

"Totally," replied the biker chick, dragging the halfa back towards the back door, "She's been working on a new song for a while. Guess she realize she can't sing the same song for the rest of eternity."

"What about him?" questioned Danny, pointed down at the passed out biker. Kitty shrugged, "Eh, he won't care. Let him sleep off his drunken stupor."

With one last look at the drunken biker, Danny and Kitty snuck back into the building just as the music was dying down. Once inside, the lights dimmed down, the music stopped blasting and a single bright spotlight hit the scaffolding where the DJ and his 'dancers' were. With mic in hand the DJ cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present an unexpected 'surprise,'" stated the DJ, the bitterness and jealous in his voice wasn't hidden in any way, and waved his hand upwards just as the spotlight hit the ghost singer, "Give a round of applause to Ms. Ember McLain."

Danny and Kitty immediately covered their ears as the crowds erupted in deafening cheers and screaming. The familiar chanting of '_Ember, Ember_' echoed though the warehouse; looking up, the halfa saw Ember's hair flared up like a dancing candle flame, waving and blowing kisses to her fans below her but Danny was no fool. Ember fed off the worship and adoration her fans had, whether they knew she was a ghost or not.

"Tell me who you love!" shouted Ember, listening as the chanting of her name grew louder and louder, "That's it baby, say my name. Are you ready for a little youth revolution?"

Turning the mic on and motioned the DJ to begin the song, which he grungly did, Ember climbed on top of the turntable. The man became horrified to see his equipment being wrecked; one heel scratching his record, another balancing on the the railing, giving Ember a good view of the entire joint. Once her music started up, she pressed the mic to her lip and sang.

"_You took me to your little crib, guess it must have been a big deal_," sung Ember, "_Got me starring in your wet dream, now it's time to get real. I'm not looking for love, no not today! But you call me up and had the nerve to say~ 'See you next Tuesday_.'"

Danny didn't have to strain to hear Ember's song, the four speakers did their work well enough. Even though the crowd's screaming threaten to break the sound barrier, Ember's voice towered over them all, with or without the speakers. Her blue hair raged on top of her head like a halo of cyan flames, ironic since she was in no way angelic. Swaying her hips seductively, twirling around the rail of the scaffolding, teetering at the edge of the growing mosh pit below her, before jumping back on top of the turntables.

"_You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing! You call me a freak like that means something! Can't get your way so you're sulking. I think we know the rest, get it off your chest! I don't give a shit, I love it when you call me a bitch~ like it's a bad thing_!"

Despite her singing, the DJ sulking behind her wasn't impressed, most likely from being shown up by the dead siren. Heck, even his 'dj skanks' completely ignored him to sway and dance to Ember's song, oblivious to the growing rage their disk jockey is feeling. Fed up, the DJ tried to push the ghost singer off his turn table; luckily for Ember, she quickly caught her footing before she could topple over the railing. Pissed, the blue haired female, lifted one combat boot and slammed in on the dude's hand, possible breaking his fingers and one of the records.

"_You show up everywhere I go, get a grip you're acting so weird. I don't need your jager bombs, I think I can take it from here. You gotta learn to leave when the party end~ I don't really care what your tell your friends, tell me again_!" Ember violently grabbed the pissed off DJ by the wrist and lifted him in the air, high above the crowd. He started freaking out, clawing the rocker's arm before dropping him onto the crowd. Danny almost went ghost until he saw the disk jockey land into a wave of mosh pitters, semi-safely.

"_You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing! You call me a freak like that means something! Can't get your way so you're sulking. I think we know the rest, get it off your chest! I don't give a shit, I love it when you call me a bitch_," Ember winked at Danny, telling him to calm down and enjoy the show and forget about being a superhero, "_I think you hate me because you want me~ You only want what you can't have. I'm just being who I want to be, but you can't deal with that~~~~_!"

"Whoo-hoo! Go Em!" cheered Kitty, even though she knew Ember couldn't hear her over the crowd, "Isn't she awesome Danny?"

"Absolutely perfect," replied Danny, but he was pretty sure Kitty couldn't hear him either.

"_You call me a bitch like it's a bad thing! You call me a freak like that means something! Can't get your way so you're sulking. I think we know the rest, get it off your chest! I don't give a shit, I love it when you call me a bitch~ like it's a bad thing_!"

Tossing the mic behind her shoulder, Ember jump into the most pit, having her fans carry her through crowd surf. She cried out in excitement and utter happiness, god-damn she was on top of the world! Her music career was resurfacing, her fans were coming back and she was dating a wonderful and sexy boyfriend, I mean what more could a girl want. Fame, fans, fortunes and a future with her man, nothing could bring her down her high.

Suddenly, Ember got plucked from the surf and into the arms of her waiting boyfriend who started kissing her passionately. "You rock, Ember McLain."

The siren licked her lip, "Better believe it, Danny Fenton." Gripping on the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards the bar.

Screams for another 'Sex on the Beach' and 'Red Russian' spilled out of Ember's lips as she pushed her boyfriend onto on of the stool and sat on his lap. She played with his collar's hem, burning it slowly thanks to her increasing power boost and cutting the fabric down from his neck to mid-torso. The bartender came up and slammed the two drinks onto the counter in front of the ghost couple.

Both greedily drank the drinks, letting their mind go fuzzy from the rum, gin or whatever the hell the alcohol that was in the glass take over their body. The room became hot and both felt the need to remove their clothing or, preferably, find the nearest hotel to have their 'happy time.' Danny composed himself while Ember started giggling at the side of her mouth at the sensation.

"Another line?" asked the barman, pouring more cocaine on the table and making the thin, deadly lines.

Ember held out two fingers, "Make it two, one for me," she gripped the front of Danny's shirt, "And one for my Babypop here."

"Em..." started Danny before Ember cut in.

"Come on, babe," said Ember, handed him the straw, "Just one line and that's it. Nothing's gonna happen." She watched Danny's face become twisted in confusion just before he smiled at her.

But in the back of his mind, Danny became frighten of what he was he doing. Alcohol was bad enough, but drugs were going overboard. These weren't things heroes were suppose do; _he_ wasn't suppose to be doing. Yet here he was: inside an out-of-town rave, being around drugs and drinking booze like every other drugged-out rebellious teenage who didn't give a shit about their future. This wasn't supposed to happen. He and Ember weren't supposed to happen.

How far had he fallen?

o0o

Jazz hated being woken up in the middle of the night, especially on a school night, by her parent's malfunctioning devices. Apparently, the Fenton Ghost Tracker, which was once Danny's old alarm clock, started going off about a possible ghost spotting in Amity Park and soon Maddie and Jack Fenton were dressed, armed to the teeth with ghost hunting equipment and zoomed out of the neighborhood before Jazz could get a word out. Unfortunately if her parents had paid any attention to the device, they could have seen that the device said '**Ghost Located at ****Amy Yee**' not Amity. The worst part? Amy Yee is a Tennis Center...in Seattle.

'_Oh, God, here comes the migraines_,' groaned Jazz as she could already feel the pounding in her head becoming worst.

Clutching her head, Jazz walked up the stair after thoroughly smashing the Fenton Ghost Tracker with a hammer her parents kept in one of the kitchen drawers; she'll just say that a ghost did it and get off the hook. Can't her parents, for once, make an invention that didn't wake up half the neighborhood? There was no doubt that they were going to receive more angry letters in the mail tomorrow.

The entire house became eerily quiet, not that it was unusual. Every time Maddie and Jack left their home to do God-knows-what, the home would become still. All their gadgets and inventions would have been shut off before leaving, not wanting to cause another fire or accidentally blow up their lab. But even with all the electronics turn off, Jazz knew it felt too quiet.

Jazz slowly walked down the hallway towards her brother's room. She usually could heard Danny's breathing, even if it was very faint, but tonight it was dead silence…no pun intended. Quietly opening the door, she viewed her brother's messy room with clothing he had on this morning toss across the floor as well as some CDs and forgotten pieces of homework

'_I really should remind Danny to clean this place_,' thought Jazz, before her eyes rested on Danny's bed. Empty; Danny wasn't in his room.

At first Jazz panicked and ran inside trying to see where he could have gone, but then relaxed herself. Danny no doubt had heard their parents' Ghost Tracker and probably went ghost to do a patrol of the city or sensed one of his enemies coming back for another fight. Happy with her reason, she turned to around to leave her brother's room only to step on something round and rollable.

"Whoa-Ah!"

Jazz never felt so happy that she was alone when she took that awful comedic slip onto her brother's floors. Landing painfully on her back and head, she quickly turned on her knees and wrapped her arms around her head, nursing the pain that erupted in the back of her skull. While cursing out and nursing her injury, the object that made her trip rolled in front of her; she looked at it through her tear-blurred eyes.

The Fenton Thermos.

Danny never left his room without taking the Thermos, and despite his careless attitude and forgetfulness, he wouldn't forget to take the only thing that would capture his ghostly enemies. Not anymore, anyway. Picking up the contraption, checking it over just to make sure her clumsy footing didn't damage the thing, Jazz walked over to the window. Peeking out through the bars, something their parents had installed in an attempt to prevent Danny from seeking out, and looked in hopes to find Danny fighting or flying in the sky...

"BEWARE!"

Jazz let out a shriek and jumped back from the window, almost tripping over some dirty laundry. Looking back up, she groaned as she spotted a familiar short, overall-wearing blue skinned ghost phasing through her brother's wall, waving his hand in a pathetic attempt to look frightening. Cue another headache.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR MY POWER OVER ALL THINGS THREE DIMENSIONAL AND CARDBO-AHHH!"

The overweight ghost was soon sucked into the Fenton Thermos by Danny's annoyed sister. She honestly couldn't believe she mistook him as a threat; but that wasn't the issue here. The issue was with the her missing brother. If he wasn't here or fighting ghost or over at Sam and Tucker's homes, then...

"Where's Danny?"

**o0o**

**I get the feeling that I rushed this chapter, or maybe it's just me?**

**So...will Danny do the line of coke (cause I never wrote that he did or didn't)? Find out next chapter.**

**The next chapter feature sexual activities; may or not be M rated because of this (though I seriously doubt it). I read a bit about the party and drug seen from the Internet and a book called 'Generation Ecstasy: Into the World of Techno and Rave Culture' by Simon Reynolds. I skimmed the parts about the 1970's, the year Ember was alive at the time and the types of drugs and party scene she would be familiar with.**

**On another note, I adore the band Halestorm, and I think the band and Ember go great together with the whole grungy, rebellious tone they have. Although Ember's song is more pop than rock (in my opinion) I do see her singing to some of Halestorm's songs, especially "You Call Me A Bitch Like It's A bad Think", which symbolizes Ember's personality and attitude towards the world. Most likely I'll be using more of Halestorm's songs in the fic, so I recommend listen to some of them, they're really good and it will get folks into the mood when reading the fic.**


	4. AN: Not A Chapter, Please Read

Dear Readings,

I've been getting a few PM about my writing being too sexually or it's borderlining on T and M rating. So I've posted a poll on my profile and you guys, my loyal readers, get to decide whether I should change to rating to M or leave it at a T-rating. Also, I've finish my spring semester at college and my summer course is going to be short, just two months long, two days a week, so I'll be updating my stories faster then before.

Kindest Regards,

Underworld Angel

P.S. This AN will be deleted when I post the next chapter.


End file.
